Shadow
by Bubblegum'Jelly26
Summary: Bermula dari sketch book, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan sosok misterius di koridor S. Ada satu hal yang tidak Kyungsoo sadari ketika berada di sebelah sosok misterius itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo akan tahu kalau sosok misterius itu bukanlah manusia biasa/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR


**Shadow **  
**Main Pair**: KaiSoo  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy  
**Summary:** Bermula dari _sketch book_, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan sosok misterius di koridor S. Ada satu hal yang tidak Kyungsoo sadari ketika berada di sebelah sosok misterius itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo akan tahu kalau sosok misterius itu bukanlah manusia biasa.  
**Length: **(1/5)

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: Mysterious Boy from Corridor S (2955 words) **

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis, hari di mana pelajaran olahraga menjadi pelaran pertama yang mengawali kegiatan belajar mengajar—hanya untuk kelas XI-2. Hari ini pula diadakan tes, kebetulan materi belajarnya adalah renang. Para siswa tak perlu repot-repot membayar tiket masuk ke dalam kolam renang karena sekolah telah menyediakan fasilitas kolam renang. Kolam renang tersebut terletak di belakang sekolah dan cukup untuk menampung 40 siswa.

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan baginya—karena dia jago renang. Seharusnya pula hari ini ia mengikuti tes agar mendapat nilai bagus di rapor-nya. Tetapi di hari yang menyenangkan ini, ia harus mati-matian kabur meninggalkan kelas hanya untuk membolos.

Ini memang pengalaman pertamanya untuk membolos pelajaran olahraga, demi _kehidupan_ jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Ya. Hanya karena sebuah jam tangan ia harus rela membolos pelajaran olahraga.

Jam tangan itu bukan jam tangan dengan merek ternama seperti Rolex ataupun Gucci. Bukan pula berharga mahal seperti yang suka dipamerkan oleh siswa-siswa kaya di kelasnya. Itu hanya jam tangan polos tanpa merek yang diberikan oleh pamannya kemarin saat ulang tahunnya. Meski tanpa merek, tapi modelnya cukup bagus.

Yah, sesuatu itu tidak ada yang sempurna, kan? Begitu pula dengan jam tangan tersebut—

**.**

—Sulit untuk dilepas

Mungkin apa karena masih baru? Entahlah. Daritadi ia sudah berusaha untuk melepas jam tangan itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Teman-temannya juga tidak bisa melepas jam tangan tersebut. Kalau misalnya ia mengikuti tes dengan jam tangan yang sulit dilepaskan itu, sudah pasti jam tangan tersebut akan rusak—jam tangannya tidak tahan air. Jadi, ia lebih memilih membolos daripada berenang bersama jam tangan putih tersebut.

Ia sedikit menyesal telah meminta jam tangan dengan rantai pada pamannya, lebih baik jam tangan dengan tali karet atau tali kulit karena lebih mudah dilepas. Waktu itu ia memang menginginkan jam tangan dengan rantai karena melihat teman-temannya banyak memakai jam tangan seperti itu—waktu itu ia masih belum tahu kalau melepas jam tangan yang akan diberikan oleh pamannya akan sulit.

Namja berwajah manis itu mendesah frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia terus berkeliling koridor dengan langkah menghentak, tak takut apabila ada seorang guru yang keluar dari satu kelas lalu memergokinya sedang bolos. Bukan Do Kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak uring-uringan jika tidak mengikuti setiap kegiatan olahraga, apalagi olahraga favoritnya—renang.

Hingga, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan mading sekolah. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari papan besar dengan tempelan kertas-kertas tersebut apabila tidak ada sebuah rubrik yang memuat tentang dirinya.

**_Do Kyungsoo kembali memenangkan juara 1 untuk lomba renang tahun ini._**

"Mereka menulis tentangku!" jerit Kyungsoo, girang.

Impian Kyungsoo sejak kecil adalah menjadi terkenal. Ia bahkan ingin namanya tertera di surat kabar, televisi, dan segala media elektronik maupun media cetak setiap hari. Tetapi yang harus diingat adalah Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi artis, dan sejenisnya.

Namja berwajah manis itu kembali berjalan mengeliling koridor sekolahnya, masih dengan jam tangan putih kesayangannya yang belum mau lepas. Terkadang Kyungsoo ingin merusak jam tangan itu agar bisa dilepas, tapi ia tak tega karena Kyungsoo tahu kalau pamannya mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk membelikannya sebuah jam tangan. Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghargai pamannya—lagipula ia juga sayang dengan jam tangan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo!"

Ia tersentak kaget ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya langsung memucat setelah melihat seorang pria paruh baya berkumis tebal dengan kacamata yang bertengger di depan matanya. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo diam sambil tertunduk.

Sosok itu bukanlah hantu dari salah satu guru, tetapi sosok itu adalah Park Seonsaengnim si guru olahraga yang entah kenapa berada di sini—padahal kan, seharusnya beliau berada di kolam renang bersama siswa-siswa kelas XI-2. Park Seonsaengnim itu tipe guru keras yang tidak suka melihat murid-muridnya melakukan kesalahan. Sekalinya melakukan kesalahan, Park Seonsaengnim tak segan-segan untuk menghukumnya membersihkan semua toilet di sekolah selama satu minggu. Kejam.

"Ne, Seonsaengnim?" Kyungsoo memasang senyum canggung. Ia memutar otak, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus mencari alasan agar Park Seonsaengnim tidak menyuruhnya membersihkan toilet selama seminggu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Park Seonsaengnim.

"Tadi saya—" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, "disuruh Lee Seonsaengnim untuk mengantar buku-buku ke perpustakaan."

"Jangan banyak alasan, bilang saja kamu bolos. Bersihkan semua toilet selama seminggu." titah Park Seonsaengnim sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di koridor.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit ke arah punggung Seonsaengnim-nya yang berjalan menjauh. Setelah pria paruh baya itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak frustasi dengan lutut menyentuh lantai. Dia memukul-mukul lantai tak berdosa itu seolah lantai itu adalah wajah Park Seonsaengnim

Karena ribut, beberapa guru keluar dari kelas dan mengomeli Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengerucukan bibirnya kesal saat mendengar ceramah dari guru-gurunya—antara lain Kim Seonsaengnim si guru matematika yang terkenal galak, Lee Seonsaengnim yang pernah menyuruh muridnya berlari keliling lapangan setelah ketiduran di kelas, dan 2 guru lain yang masuk dalam kategori guru galak. Ia cepat-cepat bilang maaf lalu pergi sebelum telinganya panas mendengar ucapan pedas gurunya.

**.**

**_"_****_Tingkahmu itu sangat lucu, ya? Aku suka bagaimana kau memukul lantai tak berdosa itu, dan aku suka melihat wajahmu ketika dimarahi guru-guru._**

**_Lain kali jangan bolos lagi, Kyungsoo."_**

**_—_****_MR. Shadow_**

**.**

**_Teng! Teng! Teng!_**

Akhirnya jam istirahat tiba. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing. Ada beberapa siswa yang menghabiskan jam istirahat di kanting bersama teman-temannya, ada yang sibuk mengerjakan PR di kelas karena takut dihukum—tolong jangan tiru ini—, sampai ada yang memilih untuk berdiam di kelas. Tempat yang paling ramai didatangi siswa-siswa adalah kantin sekolah, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk pergi ke sana setelah insiden bolos pelajaran olahraga. Toh, mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya? Kyungsoo si teladan membolos pelajaran olahraga? Memalukan…

Selama di koridor Kyungsoo lebih banyak menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan-tatapan dari siswa lain. Hingga, Kyungsoo-pun tiba di halaman belakang sekolah dengan sebuah _sketch book_ bersampul hijau tua dan pensil di tangannya. Tak ada yang spesial dari halaman belakang sekolah selain pohon rindang yang terletak di bagian timur halaman belakang sekolah. Pohon itu sudah menjadi _teman _Kyungsoo sejak ia pertama kali masuk di SM High School.

Jika Kyungsoo diibaratkan dalam salah satu tokoh dalam Rage Face, maka perannya adalah Forever Alone. Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki teman dekat, itu karena sifatnya yang tertutup dan pemalu. Satu-satunya yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo hanyalah pohon rindang di halaman belakang sekolah dan bayangannya yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon itu dan membuka halaman pertama di _sketch book_-nya. Di sana ada tulisan-tulisan ringan, dan gambar tokoh anime favoritnya. Lalu Kyungsoo beralih pada halaman berikutnya, sampai tiba di halaman yang masih kosong.

Ia memegang pensilnya, dan mulai menggoreskan ujungnya pada kertas polos tersebut. Garis demi garis pun tercipta, saling menyatu sehingga terbentuk tokoh pororo—kartun favoritnya. Mungkin saja gambarannya akan jadi 100% apabila tidak ada seseorang yang merebut paksa _sketch book_ -nya

"Kembalikan!" bentak Kyungsoo pada seorang siswa dengan seragam acak-acakan yang merebut _sketch book_-nya.

"Hahaha, coba lihat ini, Minho. Dia menggambar kartun seperti anak kecil." Taemin tak menggubrisnya dan asyik membolak-balikan halaman _sketch book_ bersampul hijau tua itu. Minho yang di sebelahnya ikut tertawa melihat gambaran Kyungsoo.

"Woah! Bukankah ini anime favoritmu, Taemin?"

"I-iya!" tanpa aba-aba, Taemin langsung merobek salah satu halaman dari _sketch book _tersebut. Itu halaman berisi gambar tokoh anime yang Kyungsoo gambar berhari-hari, sekaligus itu halaman favorit Kyungsoo.

"Hey!" pekik pemuda berwajah manis itu sambil bangun berdiri dan berusaha merebut _sketch book_-nya.

Bukannya mengembalikan buku itu secara baik-baik, Taemin malah melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan—

**_Prang!_**

Buku tersebut memecahkan jendela salah satu koridor.

"Arghh!" Kyungsoo menggeram kesal ketika Taemin dan Minho berlari meninggalkannya.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu mendekati jendela koridor yang pecah. Bersyukurlah karena koridor itu memang tidak pernah difungsikan lagi. Yang aneh dari sekolah ini memang koridor yang terletak di timur belakang sekolah, tidak digunakan tapi tidak pernah direnovasi atau dihancurkan. Entah pihak sekolah menggunakannya untuk apa, tapi bagi Kyungsoo koridor tersebut lebih baik dihancurkan saja.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengintip ke dalam koridor tersebut lewat celah jendela yang pecah. _Sketch book_-nya tergeletak di lantai bersama beberapa serpihan kaca. Suasana koridor tersebut cukup gelap dan terlihat seram. Kyungsoo berusaha meraih buku bersampul hijau tua itu, tapi yang ada lengannya tergores pecahan kaca.

Ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengambil _sketch book _bersampul hijau tua tersebut adalah masuk lewat pintu, bukan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lewat celah jendela yang pecah. Kyungsoo segera berlari ke dalam gedung sekolahnya.

Bagaimanapun caranya, _sketch book _itu harus ia ambil.

**.**

**_"_****_Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sebagai Forever Alone,_**

**_karena aku selalu berada di dekatmu."_**

**_—_****_MR. Shadow_**

**.**

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tiba di depan pintu yang mengarah pada koridor seram itu. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu, sebab pintu koridor tersebut terlihat tak layak pakai—pintu tersebut terbuat dari besi karatan dengan beberapa ukiran aneh. Namun Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memutar kenop pintu itu sebelum semangatnya pudar.

**_Cklek!_**

Yang didapati Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu adalah, koridor remang-remang dengan dinding terkelupas. Keramik pada lantai terlihat retak-retak. Satu-satunya pencahayaan hanyalah cahaya yang menembus jendela koridor. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo kembali ke kelas karena suasana koridor itu terlihat menakutkan, namun lagi-lagi ia harus memberanikan diri demi _sketch book_-nya.

Dengan kedua kaki yang gemetaran, Kyungsoo berjalan memasukki koridor tersebut. Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya merinding, suasana di tempat ini benar-benar mencekam seperti beberapa film horor yang pernah ia tonton. Di tambah, ruangan ini sedikit gelap karena minimnya pencahayaan.

Pikiran negatif mulai menguasai otaknya. Bagaimana jika alasan koridor ini tidak direnovasi atau dihancurkan karena ada psikopat kejam di dalamnya? Bagaimana jika nanti ada sesosok makhluk menyeramkan menemuinya di ujung koridor ini? Bagaimana jika nanti ia akan bertemu si psikopat? Apakah ia masih bisa keluar dari koridor ini dengan selamat? Apa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya?

"Di mana _sketch book_-ku? Harusnya kan, di sini." gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil memandang jendela koridor yang pecah. Di lantai hanya ada serpihan-serpihan kaca, tanpa buku bersampul hijau tua itu.

"Apa kau mencari buku ini?" sebuah suara sukses membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Pemuda berwajah manis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah _sketch book_. Kyungsoo memasang posisi siaga, bisa jadi sosok di hadapannya sekarang ada si psikopat. "Ada apa dengan posisimu itu? Jangan cemas, aku ini orang baik. Ini," sosok itu memberikan buku bersampul hijau tua di tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan buku itu baik-baik—memastikan kalau itu bukunya atau tidak—sebelum merebut _sketch book_-nya dari si 'psikopat'. Setelah itu, pemuda berwajah manis itu memandang si 'psikopat' dengan tatapan waspada. Yang dipandangi dengan tatapan waspada hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau psikopat?"

Bukannya menjawab, sosok bertubuh tinggi itu tertawa renyah. Tawanya terdengar begitu menyeramkan, persis seperti tawa seorang psikopat di film horor yang pernah Kyungsoo tonton. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar yakin kalau pemuda di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang psikopat yang akan memutilasi tubuhnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh." ucap Namja jangkung itu pada akhirnya. "Namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku 'Kai'."

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu, tuan psikopat. Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum kau membunuh—"

"Hey! Aku bukan psikopat." Jongin mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo sebelum pemuda bertubuh mungil itu kabur. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Percayalah, aku orang baik."

"Psikopat itu orang yang pura-pura baik—"

"Kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku, sih?"

"Karena wajahmu itu tampang orang jahat." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan muka polos. Sebenarnya ucapannya itu memang benar kok—sesuai sudut pandangnya. "Sudahlah. Aku harus kembali ke kelasku."

Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyungsoo menampik tangan Jongin di lengannya, "Tapi, kau itu siapa? Murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang kali. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit tan, dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, tetapi mukanya—bagi Kyungsoo—terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Ia juga mengenakan seragam SM High School, tanpa _nametag_.

Dari awal Jongin memang terkesan misterius, dan aneh. Entah sejak kapan dia berada di koridor seram ini, tetapi siswa-siswa itu paling malas kalau berususan dengan koridor ini—Kyungsoo kan, datang ke koridor ini hanya untuk mengambil bukunya. Jongin juga terlihat asing, seperti murid baru.

"Aku bayanganmu." tiba-tiba Jongin memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda berwajah manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak enak ketika Jongin memandanginya dalam.

"Tidak ada pengulangan." kata Jongin sambil melepas tangannya dan tersenyum misterius, menambah kesan psikopat dalam dirinya—bagi Kyungsoo. "Soal jam tanganmu itu, aku bisa bantu melepasnya."

"T-tidak perlu." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku pergi dulu…" setelah berpamitan, Kyungsoo segera berlari meninggalkan koridor itu. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**_"_****_Ada satu hal yang tidak Ia sadari ketika menjejakan kakinya di koridor seram ini_**

**_Bahkan ketika ia melangkah pergi dari koridor itu, ia masih tetap tak menyadarinya—"_**

**_—_****_MR. Shadow_**

**.**

**_Teng! Teng! Teng!_**

Akhirnya lonceng berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing—kecuali Kyungsoo yang harus berurusan dengan toilet sekolah. Pemuda berwajah manis itu berjalan ke toilet dengan langkah gontai. Jujur, Kyungsoo paling malas untuk mengunjungi tempat terkotor di sekolah itu. Bau, kotor, dan tidak terawat—menjijikan, pikir Kyungsoo.

Setibanya di toilet sekolah, Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan toilet itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Bau yang menyeruak dari setiap bilik toilet membuat Kyungsoo harus memakai masker yang entah sejak kapan berada di dalam tasnya. Semua ini terjadi gara-gara jam tangan putih sialannya yang tidak bisa lepas. Ya. Sepertinya jam tangan itu membawa sial.

"Si jenius Kyungsoo membersihkan toilet? Memalukan sekali…" desisnya sambil membersihkan setiap sudut tempat tersebut.

Hingga, Kyungsoo tiba di bilik toilet yang paling terakhir. Kyungsoo sedikit mengintip ke dalam kloset dan—

"Ihhhhhh!" pekiknya sambil mundur hinga menyentuh wastafel. "Kenapa mereka tidak menyiramnya? Dasar siswa pemalas!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkah ke dalam bilik tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai membersihkan blik tersebut tanpa melihatnya. Sungguh, bilik toilet terakhir paling menjijikan, dan paling hina—Dan Kyungsoo sangat membencinya, bahkan sempat mengutuk bilik tak berdosa itu.

Pelajaran yang bisa ia petik hari ini adalah—

Jangan pernah bolos atau toilet sekolah akan menantimu.

**.**

Satu jam berlalu, toilet sekolah sudah bersih, dan sekarang waktunya Kyungsoo pulang. Pemuda berwajah manis itu segera menyambar tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan toilet tersebut. Ia tak ingin mengunjungi tempat itu lagi—apalagi membersihkannya.

Suasana koridor sangat sepi, tentu karena seluruh siswa sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tinggal Kyungsoo seorang diri di koridor sekolahnya. Dan entah kenapa koridor yang dilewatinya sekarang lebih seram daripada koridor yang ia datangi saat jam istirahat tadi. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja karena kebanyakan menonton film horor.

Saking sepinya, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar derap langkahnya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan lurus dan berharap bisa keluar dari sekolah ini dengan selamat. Dan, lagi-lagi ia tak menyadari _sesuatu _yang sama seperti berjalan di koridor seram saat jam istirahat—mungkin, koridor seram itu bisa disebut sebagai koridor S sekarang, S untuk seram.

"Semua gara-gara jam tangan sialan ini!" teriak Kyungsoo, frustasi, sambil melotot ke arah jam putih yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. Ia segera berlari ke dinding, berniat untuk memukulkan jam tangan itu ke tembok agar rusak dan bisa dilepas.

Sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang menahan lengannya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan buru-buru menepis tangan orang itu di tangannya. Kedua matanya yang menyorotkan rasa marah itu terarah pada sosok jangkung yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Apa maumu?! Kenapa kau muncul lagi?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tidak menjawab. Ia menarik lengan kiri Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Jongin segera melepas jam tangan berwarna putih di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu memberikan jam tangan tersebut kepada si pemilik. Kyungsoo tercengang dengan mulut terbuka, sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"K-kau bisa melepasnya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh kagum, seolah Kim Jongin adalah manusia yang bisa berteleportasi ke mana saja.

"Iya. Mudah kok. Masa' kau tidak bisa melepasnya?" ucapan Jongin barusan seperti ledekan bagi Kyungsoo. Pemuda berwajah manis itu memasukkan jam tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Umm… terima kasih, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Mungkin, besok aku membutuhkanmu untuk melepas jam tangan bodoh ini."

"Untuk menemuiku, silahkan datang ke koridor tadi siang. Aku selalu menunggumu di sana. Aku pamit dulu." Jongin membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauh, tetapi Kyungsoo buru-buru menahan lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bukankah tempat itu sudah tidak terpakai?" tanya Kyungsoo, hanya untuk memastikan apakah tempat itu berisi para korban-korban yang telah dimutilasi oleh psikopat di hadapannya sekarang atau bukan. "Kamu menggunakan tempat itu untuk menyembunyikan mayat korban, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin tertawa—dan entah kenapa tawanya mampu membuat Kyungsoo… err… senang, "Jadi kau masih menganggapku sebagai psikopat, ya? Aduh, Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kamu terlalu banyak film horor. Koridor itu adalah _rumahku_. Hanya di tempat itu kita bisa bertemu."

"Rumah? Maksudmu? Kau itu siapa sih?" Kyungsoo mengerenyit heran. Entah kenapa firasat kalau Jongin adalah seorang psikopat semakin tinggi. Sepertinya ia harus hati-hati pada Jongin, bisa saja sikap baik itu hanya _topeng _untuk menghasutnya—dan ketika Kyungsoo terhasut sepenuhnya, ia diseret ke koridor S lalu dibunuh.

"Aku bayanganmu."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan. Aku pergi dulu. Bye!" setelah berpamitan, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di koridor. "Dan satu lagi!" tiba-tiba Jongin berbalik.

"Jangan pernah membolos pelajaran lagi, Kyungsoo." ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, "Psikopat itu benar-benar menyeramkan…"

**.**

**"****_—_****_Bayangannya,_**

**_Bayangannya hilang selama berada di sebelah 'psikopat'."_**

**_—_****_MR. Shadow_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_::: To Be Continue :::_**

* * *

**_(A/N)_ **Entah kenapa kepikiran untuk membuat Fic ini setelah membaca translate lagu **F(x)-Shadow**.

Besok kan lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya, chingudeul! #bows

Di Fic ini Kai bukan psikopat kok, itu cuma pendapat Kyungsoo aja ._.

**.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
